Tetsuya Si Penjaga Hati (Warung)
by cloudyeye
Summary: Di pasar Teiko menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan. Ada sembako, majalah dewasa, snack, lucky item, tofu, dan penjual yang hobi meniru barang dagangan orang lain. Bagaimana jika Tetsuya si penjaga warung yang manis disukain seluruh penjual pasar? Eh Akashi si penjual tofu berbagai rasa modusin Tetsuya? Akakuro pair for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02 Rnr please


Tetsuya si Penjaga Hati (Warung)

Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijurou, GOM, dll

Pairing : Akakuro pastinya

Genre : Comedy Romance (mencoba untuk bikin komedi meski gk tau lucu apa gak :(

Rating : T-T+

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tema : Cinta Pandangan Pertama

Dibuat untuk memeriahkan event #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~

Tersebutlah sebuah pasar tradisional bernama pasar Teiko. Pasar itu sebenarnya bukan pasar yang resmi, karena memakan badan jalan raya. Pedagang-pedagangnya hanya berjualan di depan emperan toko yang sudah tidak buka lagi. Menggelar lapak seadanya dengan terpal di atas mereka. Mari kita lihat siapa saja pedagang di pasar Teiko.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Biasa dipanggil Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kurochin/Neng Cuya (khusus untuk akashi). Dia berjualan sembako, rokok, au*an, mari*as, koyo, barbel, gergaji, cangkul, dan lain-lain. Jangan tanya kenapa dia menjual barang-barang yang terakhir. Warungnya ini didirikan dengan triplek dan kayu seadanya. Kuroko punya rambut baby blue, mata sebiru langit, kulit yang putih pucat, dan bibir yang menawan. Tubuhnya ramping sedikit berotot di bagian lengan karena dulu waktu SMP dan SMA ikut olahraga basket. Dulu cita-citanya sebenarnya jadi guru TK, tapi karena pemerintah sedang menggalakan program 2 anak lebih baik, maka tidak ada anak usia TK yang tersisa. Miris sekali. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembangunan bangsa kalau begitu.

Kuroko ini dijuluki kembang pasar Teiko, begitu kata-kata pedagang sekitar. Karena selain wajahnya yang manis walau keliatan datar, tapi tetap saja pedagang-pedagang kesengsem sama dia. Tapi yang berani modusin+gombalin Kuroko cuman 5 orang yang akan dijelaskan di bawah ini. Kuroko sih biasa-biasa aja pas digombalin. Soalnya pas ngegombalin orang yang gombalin harus beli barangnya dia (ambigu) kalau gak beli siap-siap di ignite pass jurusnya waktu ikut klub basket.

 **Akashi Seijurou**

Akashi ini pendatang baru di pasar Teiko. Baru 1 bulan dia jualan disini. Meski begitu dia sudah terkenal karena gunting keramatnya. Jika macam-macam bersiaplah merasakan sayatan gunting di anggota tubuh. Oh ya yang dia jual adalah tofu berbagai warna, bentuk, dan rasa. Ada rasa tawar, asin, manis, pahit dan rasa kematian. Rasa yang terakhir adalah inovasi nya sendiri. Entah bagaimana rasanya. Kata-kata kenangan bagi yang pernah merasakan gunting keramatnya : "Aku ini absolut dan selalu menang"

Akashi ini suka godain Neng Cuya (panggilan kesayangannya). Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kuroko. Ceritanya sekitar 1,5bulan yang lalu.

Akashi tengah marah-marah karena ban mobilnya bocor di jalan depan pasar Teiko. Dia mengumpat Mibuchi karena membawa dongkrak nya tanpa bilang-bilang. Akashi berusaha menstabilkan emosi dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan menatap warung yang menjual dongkrak. Akashi pun segera melangkah ke warung itu.

"Permisi, disini jual dongkrak ya?

"Ya bang. Mau yang ukuran S, M, L, atau XL?" itu dongkrak apa ukuran baju?

Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba di samping Akashi. Akashi yang punya emperor eye sih gak terlalu terkejut. Tapi saat memandang wajah Kuroko, dia seolah-olah mendengar lagu iringan pernikahan dan bel lonceng gereja.

"Ano..jadi beli apa gak nih bang?" Kuroko siap-siap ngeluarin jurus pamungkasnya.

"Ehem, kalo dongkrak buat cinta abang ke eneng ada gak ya?" ujar Akashi dengan wajah cool. Kuroko menunduk, poni baby blue nya menutup dahinya.

"Ignite pass..KAI!"

Duagghh

Dan sejak saat itu Akashi memutuskan untuk berjualan tofu agar bisa menjadikan Kuroko miliknya.

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Biasa dipanggil Midorima atau Shin-chan. Panggilan terakhir khusus dibuat teman setim basket nya dulu yang bernama Takao. Midorima ini penganut Oha-Asa nomor satu di pasar Teiko. Jika ada yang tanya bagaimana peruntungan zodiack mereka hari ini maka Midorima dengan senang hati menjawab dengan gaya khas nya menaikkan kacamata nya walau tidak melorot dan akhiran kata 'nanodayo'. Sayangnya tidak pernah ada yang tanya peruntungan zodiak pada Midorima. Laki-laki berambut hijau lumut ini berjualan barang-barang yang harus dibawa agar beruntung. Istilah kimia nya Lucky item. Dari buku telpon, panci, teko air, boneka rakun, lampu pijar, kerosuke hingga kodok sungguhan. Entah dia mau jualan lucky item atau jualan barang bekas.

Midorima ini juga kesengsem sama Kuroko, tapi sayangnya dia tsundere. Jadi waktu ngeggombalin Kuroko bukannya Kuroko yang malu-malu malah Midorima yang malu-maluin.

"Kuroko, aku mau beli perban" Midorima berdiri di depan warung Kuroko sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Ini perbannya Midorima-kun" Midorima menerima perban itu dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang. Kuroko hendak berbalik masuk ke warung lagi tapi Midorima mencegatnya.

"Ano Kuroko, aku dapat hadiah dari temanku. Chocolate dari Belgia. Bukannya aku ingin memberikannya padamu tapi karena aku sedang alergi coklat jadi..untukmu saja" Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

"Arigatou Midorima-kun" Kuroko menerima coklat itu dan tersenyum tipis pada Midorima. Hati Midorima pun berdoki-doki ria. Dengan gugup dia menaikkan kacamatanya dan memalingkan muka. Kuroko membalik coklat itu dan wajahnya kembali datar.

"Midorima-kun? Katamu coklat ini dari Belgia?"

"Iya, kenapa Kuroko?"

"Kenapa ada label toko tanah abang dan harganya Rp 10.000?"

Jderrr

Ingatkan Midorima untuk melemparkan temannya ke ring basket setelah ini

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Warna rambutnya ungu. Wajahnya malas dan tidak niat. Laki-laki jelmaan titan yang tingginya 2meter ini hobi sekali makan snack, khususnya maibou. Karena hobi makan snack inilah dia jualan berbagai macam snack. Jelas kebanyakan pembelinya adalah ...

...dirinya sendiri. Yah walau bisa dibilang dia tidak membelinya sih. Lha wong dimakan sendiri.

Si murasakibara ini sering membagikan snack nya pada Kuroko. Tapi dengan satu syarat.

"Kuro-chin. Ini aku kasi maibou rasa wasabi"

"Wasabi? Tapi-"

"Gantinya aku minta pocky 2bungkus ya"

"..."

Nak murasakibara, harga maibou sama 2pocky itu beda jauh nak..

 **Aomine Daiki**

Dari namanya saja sudah diketahui ciri2nya. Aho dan daki/dakian. Orang-orang pasar yang menjulukinya bukan saya.

Warna tubuhnya hitam sehitam arang. Rambut hitam kebiruan dan punya wajah sangar. Hobinya mengkoleksi majalah Mai-chan, sang model majalah dewasa yang dadanya besar. Karena mama nya tidak mau rumah mereka dipenuhi majalah dewasa itu. Contohnya saat mama nya membuka lemari makan majalah maichan berjatuhan dan mengenai muka mama tercinta. Lain waktu saat mamanya mencari remot tv yang jatuh dibalik tv tidak sengaja menarik majalah maichan. Mamanya cuman mengambil remot tv yang ada di sebelah majalah. Yang ketiga saat mamanya sedang arisan dengan tetangganya, mama aomine hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya. Namun yang dikeluarkannya malah majalah nista itu. Semua ibu-ibu disana menghentikan gosip mereka.

"Gak sangka ya aomine-san hobi baca majalah kayak gitu"

Dan setelah itu majalah milik aomine dibuat ganjelan meja dan pintu. Aomine menjerit dan memutuskan untuk menjual majalah nya di pasar Teiko. Daripada dia tidak rela jika dada maichan penyok terkena kaki meja.

Kuroko itu dulunya bayangannya waktu Smp. Bukan bayangan mantan, tapi bayangan dia di tim basket. Tapi karena yang lebih cocok jadi bayangan itu Aomine bukan Kuroko (baca lebih gelap), makanya Kuroko berhenti jadi bayangannya Aomine.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Aomine jera untuk mendekati Kuroko.

 **Kise Ryouta**

Kata fans-fansnya yang sebagian besar adalah ibu-ibu, Kise tidak cocok jadi penjual di pasar. Kata ibu-ibu itu wajah Kise bak model. Senyumnya juga charming. Kata ibu-ibu itu lagi. Kise sih senyum-senyum aja. Senang dipuji walau yang muji bukan Kurokochi kesayangannya.

Kise ini punya keahlian meniru orang lain. Julukannya copy cat. Padahal yang dia tiru bukan kucing.

Seminggu dia bisa gonta-ganti barang jualannya. Karena hobi menirunya itu. Pernah saat musim durian, dia jualan durian, musim dvd bajakan, dia juga jualan, bahkan musim celana kain panjang kembang-kembang pun dia juga jualan.

Kise punya satu hobi lagi yaitu meluk-meluk Kurokocchi. Pernah satu kali dia berlari dan melompat untuke memeluk Kuroko, dia malah kejedot kaleng kerupuk karena Kuroko yang tiba-toba misdirection. Namun karena dia katanya punya wajah model yang katanya model itu gak punya malu, makanya dia tetap meluk Kuroko sampai Kuroko sesak nafas dan mengiginite pass nya.

Sekian perkenalan tokoh-tokoh di atas. Tokoh-tokoh lainnya akan dijelaskan sejalan dengan cerita.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sibuk di pasar Teiko. Karena ibu-ibu sibuk berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga mereka sehari-hari. Tawar menawar dan ocehan terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru pasar. Midorima kelihatan kuwalahan melayani pembelinya. Bukan, pembelinya bukan mau beli lucky item sesuai zodiak mereka hari ini. Tapi karena mereka memang butuh barang yang dijual Midorima.

Poor Midorima.

Bergeser ke kanan terlihat lapak Akashi yang juga dipenuhi pelanggan. Tapi kok gak ada yang jual ya?

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya pelanggan memilih dan mencari penjualnya, si penjual malah ngegodain Tetsuya nya.

"Neng cuya, tutup jam berapa?"

"Jam 5 akashi-kun"

"Abis jualan makan malam sama abang mau?"

"Paling makan malamnya sama sup tofu lagi kan"

Jlebb

"Hmm mau gimana lagi neng. Biar tofu abang gak busuk mending diolah jadi sup aja"

"Kalo takut busuk mending akashi-kun mulai ngelayanin pembeli nya sana. Mereka udah mau demo lho"

"Tapi beneran ya mau makan malam sama abang"

"Asal abang gak manggil neng cuya lagi"

"Tapi neng cuya kan manis"

"Aku laki-laki"

"..."

"..."

"Ya udah aku panggil Tetsuya aja ya"

"Iya"

Dan begitulah ajakan dinner akashi diiyain kuroko. Penjual yang lain pada bisa gigit jari saja.

"Eh kuroko. Kamu mau diajak dinner sama Akashi ya?" tanya Hanamiya yang jualan di sebelah kiri Kuroko. Dia jualan barang-barang bertulisan baka~~~

"Iya hamamiya-san. Kenapa?"

"Berhati-hatilah sama akashi. Aku khawatir denganmu"

"..."

"Kau pikir aku akan berkata seperti itu? Ba~~kaaa~~"

Kuroko pun langsung facepalm. Tak lama datang Haizaki memukul kepala Hanamiya (saudara kandungnya itu)

"Cepat jaga toko! Aku mau pergi ke pachinko habis ini!"

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka bisa bersaudara. Orangtua mereka pasti punya sepuluh hati yang tahan akan kelakuan anak mereka itu.

.

.

.

Malamnya Kuroko menyambut kedatangan Akashi di rumahnya. Akashi datang dengan kaos lengan panjang warna putih bergaris-garis merah, celana jins hitam dan mantel warna coklat. Penampilannya tidak mencerminkan penjual tofu sama sekali. Yang nenandakannya hanyalah sebungkus plastik berisi tofu di tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan masuk Akashi-kun"

Akashi masuk setelah melepas sepatunya dan melepas mantelnya dan duduk di atas tatami. Kuroko sudah mengambil tofu tadi dan mengolahnya jadi sup tofu.

Tak lama sup tofu sudah matang dan Kuroko meletakkan panci berisi sup tofu di atas meja penghangat. Dengan telaten Kuroko menyiapkan peralatan makan bak seorang istri. Akashi senyum-senyum membayangkan yang iya-iya kalau Kuroko jadi istrinya.

"Tetsuya"

"Apa akashi-kun?"

"Aku cinta padamu. Menikahlah denganku. Berulang kali aku mengatakannya tapi kau cuma diam"

"Maaf. Tapi aku belum mau memikirkannya"

"Apa karena si Taiga kuli angkut pasar itu? Dia juga melamarmu ya?"

"Bukan akashi-kun"

"Lalu kenapa Tetsuya? Apa karena aku cuma penjual tofu yang miskin?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menghina Akashi-kun.. Aku hanya belum yakin perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Kita baru berkenalan selama 1,5bulan. Tapi kau sudah mengajakku menikah"

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko lembut. "Akan kutunggu sampai kau yakin Tetsuya. Nah sekarang makan tofunya. Yang ini rasa vanilla milkshake. Kesukaanmu kan?" Akashi menyendok tofu yang disebutkan tadi dan menyuapi Kuroko. Kuroko membuka mulutnya dan menyuapi Akashi dengan tofu rasa durian. Diam-diam Akashi penyuka durian ternyata. Satu hal lagi yang Kuroko tahu tentang Akashi. Di dalam hatinya Kuroko ingin mengenal Akashi lebih dari siapapun. Meski hanya satu hari satu hal, tidak apa-apa. Kuroko yakin Akashi orang yang baik.

.

.

.

Besoknya pasar Teiko kembali heboh. Tapi heboh karena rencana penggusuran pasar Teiko. Para pedagang sibuk berkeluh kesah satu sama lain. Kalau mereka digusur, mereka mau jualan dimana?

Kuroko juga gusar. Hanya berjualan di warung ini sajalah pendapatannya. Mau jadi guru TK juga tidak bisa karena tidak ada anak-anak. Apa dia harus membuat anak sendiri agar dia bisa jadi guru TK? Hmm itu ide dari Akashi sebenarnya.

"Hei ada sidak dari Dinas kesehatan!"

Para pedagang makanan berhamburan masuk ke lapaknya masing-masing. Para pedagang makanan was-was jualan mereka diuji coba kadar kesehatannya. Kalau sebelum menguji membayar sih tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya mereka cuman ngambilin terus diuji terus dibawa pulang. Mereka kan jadi rugi.

Tibalah dinas kesehatan ke tempat Akashi yang menjual tofu.

"Koganei, ambil tofu yang warnanya hitam itu. Mencurigakan sekali. Pasti tofunya terkena jamur kan? Hayo ngaku!" bentak Kepala dinas kesehatan yang bernama Aida Riko.

Criss

Nyali pegawai-pegawai dinas kesehatan itu pun ciut saat melihat kilatan gunting yang dimainkan oleh Akashi. Mata dwi warnanya menatap sadis satu per satu pns itu.

"Letakkan kembali tofu itu kalau tidak mau gunting ini menyayat satu per satu anggota tubuh kalian" buru-buru Koganei meletakkan tofu warna hitam itu.

Aida riko memberanikan diri bertanya. "L-lalu kenapa wa-warnanya hitam begitu k-kalau tidak j-jamuran?"

"Itu resep baruku. Tofu rasa cincau hitam. Untuk obat panas dalam"

Para pegawai diskes itu pun sweatdrop dan melangkah pergi ke kios selanjutnya. Kuroko kali ini yang dituju.

"Mbak, ini segar s*ri nya sudah kadaluarsa!" bentak kasamatsu wakil kepala dinas kesehatan

"Maaf tapi saya laki-laki"

"..."

"..."

"Oh.."

"..."

"Y-ya sudah saya sita produk-produk kadaluarsanya" Kasamatsu menyuruh anak buahnya mengambil dagangan Kuroko yang kadaluarsa. Kuroko sedih karena yang diambil rata-rata yang tidak ada tanggal kadaluarsa dan nomor daftar pom nya. Seperti barbel, linggis, palu, ban motor, dan payung. Entah yang bodoh siapa.

Setelah orang-orang dinas itu pergi, Kuroko terduduk di kursi depan warungnya. Para Gom menghibur Kuroko.

"Nasib baik kau tidak dibawa juga Tetsu. Soalnya kau kan juga tidak ada tanggal diproduksi dan tanggal expired nya"

Dan Aomine pun pingsan karena dihunus dengan gunting nya Akashi.

"Kuro-chin ini kuberi oreo agar kau berubah menjadi menyenangkan dengan segelas susu ditangan~ penuh keajaiban" Kuroko pun cuman melengos.

"Kurokocchi, jangan sedih su. Akan kuberi satu set foto ku ya. Kali ini edisi spesial. Aku memakai baju ha-"

Kise pun menyusul Aomine karena terlalu banyak bicara dan memeluk Kuroko.

Tinggal Midorima yang tersisa. "Kuroko, Oha Asa hari ini bilang kalau Aquarius sedang di peringkat terakhir maka dari itu kau harus dekat-dekat dengan Can-"

"S-sagitarius" Midorima menelan ucapannya kembali karena gunting yang ketiga sudah di depan lehernya.

"Tetsuya, tatap aku" Kuroko menurut dan menatap Akashi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apalah arti semua daganganmu yang kadaluarsa itu kalau kau punya aku yang tidak akan pernah membusuk dan rusak karena waktu ini? Hati dan jiwaku akan selalu abadi untukmu Tetsuya" ujar Akashi sambil memegang kedua pipi Kuroko.

Mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca dan dia langsung memeluk Akashi. Hari ini dia belajar jika Akashi adalah laki-laki yang bisa menghiburnya tanpa ucapan yang aneh-aneh. Walau yang tidak menganggap aneh cuman Kuroko seorang.

Sementara Akashi yang keenakan dipeluk Kuroko menyeringai horor pada penjual-penjual di pasar Teiko yang kembali gigit jari.

.

.

.

Cuaca keesokan paginya berubah menjadi mendung. Ibu-ibu pun jadi malas untuk berbelanja. Menjadikan pasar Teiko sepi pengunjung. Tiba-tiba dari arah barat muncul mobil-mobil satpol PP dan mobil paspamres. Polisi satpol pp itu pun turun dari mobil hijau army mereka dan bergaya sok di barisan terdepan sambil membawa tongkat baseball. Tongkat polisi mereka sedang dicuci katanya.

Mobil paspamres pun dibuka dan keluarlah seorang pejabat memakai jas hitam dan kacamata hitam walau tahu cuaca sedang mendung.

Pedagang pasar Teiko pun berhamburan melarikan diri dan dagangannya. Mereka sadar kalau pasar sebentar lagi akan digusur jadi mereka menyelamatkan dagangan dan diri mereka.

Yang paling susah itu Kuroko. Dia kan harus membongkari warungnya dan barang dagangannya yang lebih mirip peralatan bengkel dan toko bangunan itu. Teman-teman sesama pedagang tidak ada yang membantunya. Kecuali satu orang.

"Sini aku bantu Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa membantuku? Tofu akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Tofu bisa dicari lagi Tetsuya. Tapi aku tidak rela kalau kehilangan kau di angkut oleh satpol pp jelek itu"

Kuroko kembali belajar satu hal dari akashi. Dia mementingkan kepentingan Kuroko daripada dirinya sendiri. Padahal aslinya Akashi sudah menyuruh Gom yang lain untuk membereskan tofu-tofunya. Memang budak yang baik.

"Gusur mereka! Hancurkan semua kios mereka!" teriak orang yang dikawal paspamres itu. Padahal dia bukan presiden, hanya seorang bupati.

Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya dan miris melihat pedagang-pedagang itu kuwalahan menyelamatkan dagangan mereka. Mereka sama seperti kuroko, butuh makan dan uang. Kalau mereka diusir, memang bupati itu mau memberi makan mereka?

Kuroko mencengkeram kunci inggris yang dipegangnya kuat-kuat. Wajah yang selalu datar itu menggeram marah. Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah bupati itu dan memutar-mutar kunci inggris ke udara. Bupati yang berteriak-teriak itu ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang satpol pp. Satpol pp langsung berbaris sejajar dan bersiap dengan tongkat baseball mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menggusur pasar ini! Langkahi dulu mayatku ini! Tatakae!" Kuroko berteriak seperti tokoh utama dari fandom sebelah. Satpol pp pun bersiap menyerang Kuroko.

Swing

Jleb

Sebuah gunting raksasa menancap di tanah antara Kuroko dan Satpol pp.

"Berani kalian menghabisi Tetsuya-KU, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia"

Kuroko, satpol pp dan bupati mendongak melihat helikopter di atas mereka. Baju mereka berkibar ketiup angin. Rambut palsu bupati pun ikut terbang dan hilang entah kemana.

Akashi melompat dari atas helikopter dan tiba di tanah dengan posisi lutut kiri ditekuk ke belakang dan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Kuroko melihat aksi Akashi dengan mata berbinar. Akashi segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi di samping Kuroko.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani-berani nya menentang ku ha?" sang bupati mengintip dari balik tubuh yang paling kekar anggota satpol pp.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Akashi Seijurou, putra tunggal Akashi Masahiro pemilik Akashi Corp perusahaan terbesar di dunia? Berani kau menggusur pasar Teiko, aku tidak akan memasok tofu ke desa ini selama-lamanya" ujar Akashi penuh tekanan dan seringai.

Si bupati bergidik ketakutan menyadari siapa laki-laki pen- ehem laki-laki berkuasa di depannya ini. "Kembali ke markas! Tidak jadi penggusurannya!" rombongan itu pun pergi cepat-cepat dan menghilang.

Kuroko mengantongi kunci inggrisnya dan berbalik menghadap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih sudah mengusir mereka"

"Tidak Tetsuya, kau yang mengusir mereka dengan keberanianmu. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin pasar ini sudah dibumihanguskan"

Kuroko tersenyum malu-malu. Akashi ingin sekali menerkam Tetsuya nya. "Ano akashi-kun"

"Ya Tetsuya sayang?"

"Memang Akashi corp itu perusahaan tofu ya?"

"Bukan Tetsuya. Akashi corp itu perusahaan kontraktor, elektronik, pembuat mobil dan property. Tofu itu cuma pekerjaan isengku. Dulu aku sering berkesperimen dengan membuat tofu berbagai rasa. Setelah bertemu Tetsuya aku rela melepas jabatan CEO ku dan jualan tofu agar bisa dekat denganmu"

Satu hal lagi yang dia dapatkan dari Akashi hari ini. Akashi rela meninggalkan pekerjaan dan hartanya yang melimpah demi dirinya. Kuroko mengeratkan tangannya dan menatap tegas Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, aku mau menikah denganmu"

Akashi menatap tidak percaya pada Kuroko. "Benarkah Tetsuya? Kau serius?"

Kuroko mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah blushing. Tak tahan Akashi ingin menciumnya.

"Tahan dulu Akashi!"

Kuroko dan akashi menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang ternyata helikopter yang ditumpangi Akashi sudah mendarat. Dan keluarlah anggota GOM yang lain.

Namun penampilan mereka berbeda dari biasanya. Midorima memakai kemeja dan jas dokter, tak lupa stetoskopnya juga. Kise memakai pakaian ala model lengkap dengan topi lebarnya. Aomine pakai baju polisi yang sangat cocok untuknya. Murasakibara memakai baju ala chef lengkap dengan topi chef nya.

"Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun? Kalian terlihat berbeda" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya imut. Kise sontak berlari dan menerjang Kuroko, sayang gunting menancap di tanah di depannya. Kise pun nangis buaya.

"Kami sebenarnya juga menyamar Kuroko. Aku sebenarnya dokter di rumah sakit milikku"

"Aku polisi di kota sebelah"

"Aku nyam nyam chef hotel bintang lima di Perancis"

"Aku model di Paris ssu"

"Kami semua menyamar untuk melindungimu Tetsu. Ya, sebenarnya kami juga ingin melihatmu setiap hari sih" Aomine ngorek-ngorek kupingnya dengan wajah blushing. Semua gom wajahnya juga blushing kecuali Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Midorima-kun, terima kasih"

Cup

Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Oha Asa freak itu. Wajahnya sudah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Aomine-kun, terima kasih" kecupan yang sama mendarat di pipi hitam Aomine. Aomine nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Murasakibara-kun, terima kasih" Karena Murasakibara tingginya melebihi Kuroko, jadi dia hanya memeluknya. Giliran kise dia sudah memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Kuroko jadi sangsi sendiri. Kuroko punya ide. Saat aomine masih nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas, dia menarik Aomine ke depan Kise

Cup

Kedua mata terbelalak. Aomine dan Kise berciuman di bibir. Kuroko pelakunya. Kuroko cekikikan sendiri dan kembali ke tempat Akashi. Aura Akashi sudah suram karena Tetsuya nya mencium budaknya walau hanya di pipi.

"Akashi-kun"

Akashi menoleh dan merasakan bibirnya basah karena bibir yang lembut dan manis.

Kuroko mencium bibirnya sambil menutup mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi. Akashi pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan memagut mesra bibir Kuroko. Tangannya tersampir di pinggang mungil calon istrinya itu.

Gom yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Kecuali kise yang sudah nangis beneran.

"Mmhh Aka-mpphh cpcpkk" lidah Akashi masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan bermain disana. Kaki Kuroko melemas dan Akashi memegang pinggulnya erat agar Kuroko tidak terjatuh. Tak lama kedua tautan bibir itu pun terlepas dan terlihat benang saliva di bibir keduanya.

"Kau manis sekali Tetsuya. Aku tidak sabar merasakan bagian mu yang lain" Kuroko memukul dada Akashi dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku Akashi-kun. Jadi Akashi-kun tidak perlu cemburu" Akashi tersenyum lembut dan mencium ringan bibir Kuroko yang mulai membengkak.

"Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, karena kalian sudah berani merasakan bibir Tetsuya di pipi kalian, tunggu sampai kita sampai di Tokyo dan rasakan kematian kalian"

"Tapi aku kan tidak merasakan bibirnya Kurokocchi ssu!"

"Aku juga tidak Akachin"

"Ho? Kalian berani menentangku? Baiklah kalian kembali jualan di pasar ini selama setahun penuh"

"Tidakkkkk!" ujar mereka berbarengan

Sekarang Kuroko yakin akan perasaannya pada Akashi. Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh seiring dengan sifat dan kebiasaan Akashi yang diketahuinya hari demi hari. Dan satu sifat yang Kuroko tidak suka, tapi dia juga kadang memintanya. Kemesuman seorang Akashi.

The end

Gak tahu ini termasuk lucu apa gak. Karena saya orangnya termasuk yang gak bisa ngelawak -_-

Happy birthday Akashi Seijurou~~ Panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Yang langgeng ya sama Kuroko #kedip2 #telatwoyngucapinnya

Setelah ff ini update, saya mau hiatus kurang lebih 2 bulan. Fokus sama ujian akhir dan skripsi. Maaf kalau ff lainnya belum sempat di update #bungkuk2 #nangis

Sampai jumpa di update an selanjutnya~~


End file.
